


Arkham Asylum: Patient Interviews

by Bat_Snacks (Illusionary_Oblivion_25)



Series: Batverse Brainbabies [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: ...more tags to come..., Arkham Asylum, Gen, Pyreverse, psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusionary_Oblivion_25/pseuds/Bat_Snacks
Summary: A collection of transcripts in the same general style as the tapes scattered throughout the asylum in the video game 'Batman: Arkham Asylum'. All patients described in-depth within are fan-characters created by myself, at least for the moment. I will update these with audio at a later date, as well.Rated 'mature' for language and for some highly-unpleasant content. This is the Batman world, so there's bound to be some messed-up crap going down.





	1. Lily Dangerfield a.k.a. 'Wildcat' - Patient Interview #1, March 21

“Hello, Miss Dangerfield. Please, take a seat.”

 

*chair scrapes across the floor as it’s moved, and again –more sharply– as someone sits down on it*

 

“How are you feeling, today, Miss Dangerfield?”

 

“…Just Lily.” *sounds of fabric shuffling against fabric* “I’m good.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, I’m sure you know that there are some things I’d like to speak with you about; is that alright?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Thank you. Can you tell me why you started wearing a costume?”

 

“That’s… I…” *heavy sigh* “It was to pay for medical stuff. My grandfather, he… yeah.”

 

*paper rasping as if a folder is being opened and flipped through* “It says here that he passed away some years ago; I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

*single quiet peal of laughter* “Yeah, yeah, everyone says that. No-one really means it, though… not unless they knew us beforehand.” *more sounds of sliding fabric* “Sorry, I know it’s just what people do. Funnily enough, I don’t really like that brand of small talk.”

 

“Very well. What about after that? Why did you continue to steal?”

 

“I didn’t. Not at first, anyways.”

 

“Then why take it back up?”

 

“Have you ever done something where there’s adrenaline pumping through your body, doctor?”

 

“Not lately, but I get your meaning.”

 

“We didn’t have much money, so we… did what we could. That’s the main reason, I guess.”

 

“And the accusations of working with the mob are…?”

 

“…Technically true.”

 

“Technically?”

 

“It’s one of the things that happens when you try to steal from them, I suppose.”

 

“Many would call you lucky to be alive after that.”

 

“I probably am.”

 

“How was your family life, Lily?”

 

“…Back to the big ones, huh?” *scraping of chair legs almost drown the sound of a soft sigh* “It was good. Really good. My grandparents cared a lot about everyone.”

 

“Does that include you and your brother?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What happened to him, Lily?”

 

“What makes you think anything happened?”

 

“The police can’t find any trace of him, and haven’t for several months…”

 

“I’m not surprised…”

 

“Lily—”

 

“I’m tired. Can I leave, now?”

 

“…Yes, and thank you for talking to me.”

 


	2. Lily Dangerfield a.k.a. 'Wildcat' - Patient Interview #2, March 28

“Hello again, Lily.”

 

“How’s it going, doctor?” *chair scraping along the floor* “Been up to much since last week?”

 

“Nothing exciting. Working here doesn’t allow for much free time.”

 

*soft snort* “Yeah, I bet. So, what did you want to talk about?”

 

“I was hoping we could discuss what made you stay away from home? I’m sure your grandmother is worried.”

 

“…Has she been told where I am?”

 

“Not yet. Did you want us to let her know?”

 

“…No. No, it’s probably better this way. She’d hate to see me locked up anywhere.”

 

“I see…”

 

“I didn’t want her to ever find out. She and our grandfather taught us to follow the law to the best of our ability, no matter what. We never wanted to disappoint her, but things just got so…” *heavy sigh, mixed with a groan*

 

“Breaking the law is kind of like that. It just grows and grows, until it’s out of your hands.”

 

“…She knows where I am, doesn’t she?”

 

“No, not unless the police told her.”

 

“Which means ‘yes’.”

 

“Lily, perhaps—”

 

“I’m sorry, doc’. Can we call this one off, here?”

 

“…Sure. Until next time, then.”

 


	3. Lily Dangerfield a.k.a. 'Wildcat' - Patient Interview #3, April 9

“Good afternoon, Lily. How have you been?”

 

“Eh, decent enough.” *chair scrapes as she sits down* “So, what’s it going to be, today, doc’?”

 

“I was wondering if you could tell me about some of your more prominent clients.”

 

*sigh* “Who?”

 

“Let’s start with Mister Sionis. By all accounts, he’s the one who you’ve worked with the most.”

 

“…Fine. What do you want to know?”

 

“Well, I suppose the most prudent question is… why?”

 

“He caught us, and basically blackmailed me and Aster. We were young and stupid, back then…”

 

“And the others?”

 

“…By then, we were kinda addicted, and in too deep to see a way out.”

 

“Yet you are out, now, correct?”

 

“I… yeah, I guess.”

 

“So why? Why didn’t you just give it up and return home?”

 

“Someone has to make him pay! Someone’s gotta…” *loud, frustrated groan, and a solid thud* “I can’t go home, until I can stop the nightmares.”

 

*paper rustling* “…There are a few notes here about disturbed sleep… What’s in these nightmares, Lily?”

 

“I don’t really wanna talk about it. Can I go, please?” *voice is quiet and small*

 

“Next time, perhaps… Sure.”

 


	4. Lily Dangerfield a.k.a. 'Wildcat' - Patient Interview #4, April 17

“Lily, I’m glad you’re here. Please, sit.”

 

“You’re sounding chipper, today, doc’. Something good happen?”

 

“My nephew’s birthday party, is all. He’s seven, now.”

 

“Sounds cute.”

 

“He is. Now then! Back on topic, I suppose.” *shuffling papers and scraping chair legs* “I know you may not want to discuss it, but I’d like to know about your nightmares. Maybe talking about it will help, somewhat, as well.”

 

“…I guess you did mention it, last time, huh?”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

“Well, ultimately they’re usually about me failing to save my brother. You wanted to know what happened to him? He’s… he’s dead. Because of me, and because of Sionis. And, if there is some kind of afterlife, then I know Aster blames me. It was my idea, everything was MY idea…!”

 

“Lily, he’s your brother. I’m sure he knows you never meant for him to die.”

 

“…You’re the doctor, don’t you know that –if you hear something enough– you start to believe it…?”

 

“Yes… It’s a form of ‘brainwashing’, sometimes used in self-help tactics.” *pause* “But, surely you can tell what’s a dream and what’s not? If it’s a dream, then it’s not real.”

 

“Logic and dreams don’t seem to like each other, doc’. You know that.”

 

“Good point. Would you like to have some help sleeping?”

 

“…I don’t want to sleep.”

 

“That’s hardly healthy, Lily, surely there’s something else you can do, other than force yourself not to sleep?”

 

“Well, I’m too young to drink, so that’s that off the list.” *tone is jovial*

 

“Nice to know that you’re still following that law.”

 

“Eh… You win some, you lose some.”

 


	5. Lily Dangerfield a.k.a. 'Wildcat' - Patient Interview #5, May 2

“Ah, good. Sit down, Lily.”

 

“Been a while, doc’. You been out of town?”

 

“No, ill. Apparently you were considered to be coming along well enough to not need a stand-in.”

 

“Well, I guess. It’s probably more that I’m ‘well-behaved’.”

 

“There is that, too. So, how have you been holding up? Did you manage to get any decent sleep?”

 

*non-committal hum* “So-so, really. At least they let me into the library, or I’d be going out of my mind with boredom. Say, would it be possible to arrange a… service animal?”

 

“Service…? Ah… hm, perhaps? I’m not sure how that would interact with Arkham’s rules, to be honest.” *pauses* “I’ll look into it, though.”

 

“Thanks. Reed’s probably tearing up half of Gotham, trying to find me… I just hope he’s not been taken to dog-jail, or something.”

 

“That’s a creative way to describe the pound.”

 

“It’s jail, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 

“Given what you just said, he’s the animal you have in mind? What sort of dog is he?”

 

“You like dogs, doc’?”

 

“I do. Haven’t had one since I was a kid, but they always put a smile on my face.”

 

“Same here. ‘Course, the fact that most of them are even goofier than their owners even realise… that helps.” *shuffling fabric noises* “Reed’s a big mutt, and can’t seem to decide whether he’s going to be my big brother or my baby boy… or my war-buddy.”

 

“You trained him to be an attack dog?”

 

“What? No! No, no, he did that all on his own. He’s insistent on me being protected, and refuses to trust that other people will do so.”

 

“I’m not sure that I follow…”

 

*lengthy pause* “Doc’, we can talk to each other.”

 

*paper shuffling* “There’s no mention of that in here… is this the first time you’ve mentioned it?”

 

“…To someone in an ‘authority position’, yeah.”

 

*pen scratching on paper*

 

“Doc’… doc’, you better not be putting some crap down about me being crazier than you thought, just because I… Doc’!”

 


	6. Ignazio V. Rossini a.k.a. 'Hellhound' - Patient Interview #1, February 16

Translations supplied in square brackets. The patient shows a distinct fondness for profanity, almost exclusively using his native Italian. ( **A/N: I apologise if I got the translations wrong. I tried my best** )

**~*~**

“Good afternoon, Mister Rossini. Have a seat.”

*quiet snort, followed by the solid thump and slight scraping sound of someone sitting down*

“You look rather worse for the wear… what happened?”

“You _bastardi_ [bastards] thought it was a good idea to keep me in a freezer, you figure it out.” *low growl*

“I’m sorry to hear that, but you must know that we had to do something to keep your more devastating abilities curbed?”

“ _Testa di cazzo_ … [dickhead]”

*papers shuffling* “Perhaps, should you cooperate with me, I might be able to arrange more comfortable accommodations.”

“…I’m listening. Talk.”

“Well, my job includes finding out how your mind works… I’d like you to answer some questions, is all.”

“ _Fottiti_ [go fuck yourself]. Can’t answer a thing, if you don’t actually ask, _stronzo_ [moron].”

“Of course. Batman found you working with Mister Lynns… let’s start with ‘why’.”

“That’s a weird way of putting it, _dottore_ [doctor]… I don’t work with him –can’t even stand the guy.”

“Then, why were you there? Some kind of conflict with another fire-aficionado?”

*scoffing, followed by a short growl and then quiet snickering* “Is that what you call it? But, what can I say? _Lui vuole scopare il fuoco_ [he wants to fuck fire].”

“…I’m afraid that my Italian is a bit rusty, Mister Rossini –haven’t really practiced since high school. Could you repeat that, in English, if possible?”

“No.”

“I… see. I’m afraid that I still don’t have an answer for why you were apprehended at the same location as Mister Lynns.”

“Fine, he was trying to get me to work with him. I refused. He didn’t like that, and that’s when _il Pipistrello_ [the Bat] showed up.” *snorts* “I didn’t really want to say no…”

“You didn’t? What made you change your mind?”

*lengthy pause* “What makes you think I changed my mind?”

“You just said that you wanted to agree.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Mister Rossini, what use could I possibly have in lying to you?”

“…Doesn’t matter.” *groans* “No point in arguing, if you’re set on being stupid about it. Too cold. You got any more _inutile_ [useless] questions?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. What were you hoping to accomplish by donning a mask and costume?”

“I’m a bit of a _bastardo_ [bastard], myself. Wanted money, fame or infamy, and power. The only way to do that in this city is to be someone or something other than ‘normal’. Or be completely crooked.”

“And you don’t believe you are? Some might argue that merely breaking the law like you have is more than enough proof.”

“‘Some people just want to watch the world burn’, _dottore_ … and I’m one of them.”


	7. Ignazio V. Rossini a.k.a. 'Hellhound' - Patient Interview #2, February 23

Translations supplied in square brackets. The patient shows a distinct fondness for profanity, almost exclusively using his native Italian. ( **A/N: I apologise if I got the translations wrong. I tried my best** )

**~*~**

“Mister Rossini. Glad you could make it, today.”

“Yeah, yeah, not my fault that my cell’s on the other side of the building.” *snorting is nearly drowned out by scraping chair legs* “You got something worthwhile to ask me about, _dottore_?”

“I believe I do. How is your relationship with your family? As far as I understand, they were notified when you were admitted to Arkham, but there’s been no sign of attempted contact between you and them for quite some time.”

“Ah, _dottore_ , you just hit the nail on the head. _Mio padre_ [my father] can be summed up as ‘ _pieno di cazzate_ ’ [full of bullshit], and _mia madre_ [my mother] is a _puttana_ [whore].”

“I take it that you don’t particularly get along, from that. Why not? While it’s a stereotype, I thought that Italian families were rather close…”

“ _Sì_ , usually. Just not mine…” *lengthy pause, followed by a huff* “ _Sbrigarsi_ [get a move on], _dottore_ …”

“How was your childhood, Mister Rossini?”

“ _Sanguinoso_ [bloody].”

“Sangui—… Oh, that’s terribly unfortunate. In what way?”

*sharp bark of laughter* “ _Mio padre_ liked to use ‘traditional methods’ on his _selvaggio figlio_ [savage son]. What he didn’t do, those who called themselves ‘ _amici_ ’ [friends] did. When I learned to fight back, the _coltelli_ [knives] came out to play…”

“And then what happened?”

“I learned how to use one, too.”


	8. Ignazio V. Rossini a.k.a. 'Hellhound' - Patient Interview #3, March 3

Translations supplied in square brackets. The patient shows a distinct fondness for profanity, almost exclusively using his native Italian. ( **A/N: I apologise if I got the translations wrong. I tried my best** )

**~*~**

“Mister Rossini… Good afternoon.”

*grunt, followed by scraping chair legs*

“I hope you’re doing alright in your new accommodations. Is the temperature more comfortable?”

“ _Mannaggia_ [damn]…” *muttered*

“Mister Rossini?”

“Quit calling me that, _testa di cazzo_ …!” *growls* “ _Credi di essere furbo, ma sto per ti squarcio la gola_ [you think you’re so smart, but I’m going to rip out your throat]!”

“…Then, what would you prefer I call you?”

“Hellhound.”

“I’m afraid that’s against asylum regulations; wherever possible, we don’t use our patients’ alternative names…”

“ _Pezzo di merda_ [you piece of shit]…” *sharp hissing*

“Perhaps your given name would suffice?”

“… _Sì, d’accordo_ [yes, fine]. Vito.”

“Very well. Maybe you’ll be willing to answer something else for me, Vito?”

“That depends.”

“Your crimes, prior to your apprehension, were… erratic. Most people at least begin with one ‘theme’ to their lawbreaking, but you didn’t. Why is that? What made you try your hand at so many different kinds?”

“… _Mi piace uccidere_ [I like to kill], but I don’t like murderers… _Mi piace rubare_ [I like to steal], but I hate thieves… _Mi piace scopare_ [I like to fuck], but I despise _troie_ [whores] and _segaioli_ [wankers]… I do whatever I want, _dottore_. Whatever. I. Want.”

“I can’t help but find it somewhat interesting that you say that. How’s your impulse control?”

“ _Controllo degli impulsi_ [impulse control]?” *muffled laughter followed by loud barks of it* “ _Perfetto_ [perfect].”

“Is that so? Then are you, perhaps, pregnant?”

*long pause*

“After all, that may explain these…” *rustling paper* “‘Patient requested chocolate pudding and chilli con carne to be mixed together’, ‘peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with tabasco sauce and garlic’… And that’s just the tamer things on here, honestly the list goes on.”

“… _Ti uccido, cazzo_ [I’ll fucking kill you]…”

“Do you have another explanation, then?”

*snickering, starting quiet and slowly growing in volume, coupled with low muttering* “… _Voglio bruciare… tutto e tutti_ [I’ll burn… everything and everyone]…”

“…Guards? Guards! Get him out of here!”


	9. Ignazio V. Rossini a.k.a. 'Hellhound' - Patient Interview #4, March 13

Translations supplied in square brackets. The patient shows a distinct fondness for profanity, almost exclusively using his native Italian. ( **A/N: I apologise if I got the translations wrong. I tried my best** )

**~*~**

*loud slam of a door being roughly shoved open*

“Vito. Nice to see you again… Are you feeling any better, today?”

*low hissing noise and a solid thud* “Is it too much to get the _maledetto caldo_ [damned heat] turned up again?”

*shuffling of paper on paper* “I’m sorry that you’re feeling cold… Otherwise, have you calmed down somewhat from last time?”

*huffing snort* “ _Sì_ , I guess.” *tone rises in pitch and the vowels are drawn out*

“Good. So, I was hoping we could talk more about before you took up wearing a costume. What sort of friends did you have back then?”

*heavy pause* “ _Amici_ [friends], huh? Can’t say much on that.” *quiet clinking of metal and rustling fabric*

“Why?”

“ _Sei un razza speciale di scemo, non è vero_ [you’re a special breed of stupid, aren’t you]?”

“I’m just trying to do my job; talk to me, Vito –that offer of better accommodations could be back on the table, if you cooperate with me again.”

“They were backstabbers.” *tone is forcibly jovial, trailing off into a growl*

“…Sorry to hear that.” *more shuffling paper* “You moved to Gotham some time ago… did you try to start over in a new place?”

“Oh, yeah, sure, I tried!” *loud thump and scraping chair legs* “ _Pezzo di merda_ [piece of shit]!”

“Vito, I need you to calm do—…”

“SHUT UP!!” *sounds of a scuffle muffle a loud growl, ending with the thud of a heavy impact on a hard surface* “…You wanna know about me and my history so bad, _dottore_ [doctor]…? Take another look at the _spazzatura_ [trash] you _bastardi_ [bastards] have on me! I’d pay good money to see the look on your face… bet your questioning’ll be less of a pain, too!”

*slight pause* “I like to believe that anyone can have another chance if they work for it and have the support needed to achieve it… You’re no exception, Vito.”

*muffled chuckles* “ _Così innocente_ [so innocent]…” *laughter cuts off suddenly* “People like you get killed first.”


	10. Ignazio V. Rossini a.k.a. 'Hellhound' - Patient Interview #5, March 27

Translations supplied in square brackets. The patient shows a distinct fondness for profanity, almost exclusively using his native Italian. ( **A/N: I apologise if I got the translations wrong. I tried my best** )

**~*~**

“Hello, Vito.”

*noncommittal grunt* “ _Dottore_.” *soft thud of someone sitting down* “Don’t worry… I’m pretty calm today.”

“That’s good to hear… I was beginning to worry, to tell the truth. So, I’ve been meaning to ask this for a while, but what sorts of hobbies do you have?”

*pause* “Hobbies? Ah, _passatempi_ [pastimes]…”

“Surely there are some things you enjoy that aren’t illegal.”

“ _Sì_ , some… I like to cook.”

“A fruitful interest, nice.”

*pause, broken by a quiet hiss* “Trying to see what I could do, if you lot ever let me out again?” *tone is icy*

“I…” *sigh* “Yes, yes I am. I want you to succeed on the outside, but not as a criminal…”

“ _Dottore_ , I already am a criminal. You can’t just remove the _maccia_ [stain] by wishful thinking…”

“Are you really content, then? Do you enjoy being seen as a menace to society?”

*two loud barks of laughter* “ _Faccio il bagno dentro_ [I bathe in it]… I welcome it. I told you, didn’t I? ‘Fame or infamy’… either were fine.”

“Do you intend to spend most of the rest of your life –if not all of it– behind locked doors, then?”

“Who plans to be _un cane rabbioso in gabbia_ [a caged rabid dog] for that long?” *throaty chuckles* “I don’t think I’ll be staying here much longer, really…”

“Oh?”

“I’m feeling pretty good, today. Not that cold at all…”

*harsh static*


End file.
